Resident Evil 2 Ending, Darkside Version
by Andrew Fisher15
Summary: My entry into the Leon/Ada fanfiction contest on the forum 'Another Order', Darkside category. Basically, a rewritten version of the ending of Resident Evil 2 the way I think The Darkside Chronicles might rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is written for the Another Order  2009 fanfiction competition, the Darkside category. Another Order is a Leon/Ada forum located here on , headed up by several very skilled writers.

As for a story summary, this is my own, new version of the ending of Resident Evil 2—as far as it concerns Ada, at least. It spans from shortly before Ada's fake death to shortly before she appears in Umbrella Chronicles. Leon/Ada paring, of course. It's non-canonical, just in case you were wondering. While I did buy and read a copy of S.D. Perry's book version of Resident Evil 2, I never bought or watched the game. As a direct result, this will be rather similar to parts of the novel The City of the Dead.

Rated T/PG-13 for violence. For story-telling's sake the story is in three parts. The first part is third person, the second part from Leon's point of view, and the third from Ada's.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPart One

**October 1998 …**

"Come'on, on your feet." Ada said gently, pulling him to a standing position. He groaned slightly, making Ada feel a twinge of guilt. She was also unhappy to notice that the white bandages on his shoulder were being speckled by growing patches of red, as the cloth absorbed more blood seeping from the gunshot wound. A gunshot wound made by a bullet meant for her. "We need to get moving." Ada said, wondering whether he would be able to keep going long enough. The man regained his feet, then leaned over on the dingy lockers for support, breathing heavily. "Are you good to go?"

"I'm fine." Leon insisted, his voice coming out a little weaker than he had anticipated. He looked around the filthy little square room again, wondering how long they had been there. It felt like hours. He wondered if help had shown up back on the surface yet. _Man, that'd be sickly ironic if we get out of here and find out that the army rolled into the city twenty minutes after we entered the sewers. _"You said you found a way out?"

"The map shows a service elevator near us." Ada said, nodding off in one direction. "And several levels below is a small subway. We should be able to find a train car or walk out." She didn't add that Annette Birkin, the woman who had shot him, would probably also be heading there as well, seeking to escape and probably sell the g-virus to the government. Annette would open fire, forcing Ada to defend herself and the wounded police officer. Leon would probably he horrified to see the scientist die, but he'd be reasonable and agree that it was a justifiable homicide. Swiping the g-virus sample off her corpse without him noticing would be easy enough. Thanks to the 12 gauge pump shotgun she had found earlier, which was now slung across her back, winning the firefight itself wouldn't be to difficult. _Keep it simple, keep it clean. _She raised her Beretta 9mm and opened the door slightly, checking for anything in the hallway before glancing over at Leon. "It looks clear."

"Good." He said, his voice thick with exhaustion. He took a step forward, his gait unsteady.

"I'll go first." She said gently. He nodded silently, and she set off, cautiously keeping the pistol up and ready. For a half a minute the only sound was the quiet _tap_ of their shoes.

"What happened?" Leon asked, suddenly breaking the silence. He had spoken in a near-whisper, but it sounded painfully loud in the dead silence.

"What happened when?" Ada asked, knowing full well what he was asking.

"How did Raccoon get like this?" He asked, more directly. "What happened?"

"It was on the news at first, two days ago." Ada said quietly, pausing at a corner, carefully looking around to check the next hallway. "Several murders, in broad daylight. A few more quickly followed. Then a town lockdown was declared, and the entire police force hit the streets, looking for the killers. I'm guessing a few of those things came back to life at the hospital, took people by surprise."

"Why didn't they evacuate?" Leon asked, surprised. Ada continued walking, her pace a little slower so she could talk.

"They tried. But when fifty thousand people try to all leave at once, no one gets out." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "The number of infected skyrocketed, turned into an army in a few hours. Most of the surviving police and civilians tried to make a stand at the police station, with Irons acting like some cheap dictator. It might have worked, but some idiot left a gate open in the lower levels, and the infected attacked en masse. Almost everyone was killed."

"How you survive?" He asked, horror rising. _They watched, as their neighbors, friends, relatives gathered outside to eat them. Dear God…_

"I went lone wolf and hid out while everyone else decided to try fighting in the little Armageddon." She looked at him again. "Then I ran into you in the garage. You know the rest." She was silent for a few moments, speaking again when he didn't comment.

"What about you? How'd you end up here?" She asked.

"It was going to be my first day on the force." He said. "But I got here late. Now it looks like I'm the only cop left." Ada suddenly stopped walking, and Leon noticed the wide doors in front of them.

"The elevator?" He asked, feeling encouraged that they might one day get out. Ada nodded, then tapped a button. _Man… five hours ago I was worried about showing up late, that someone would notice that I was wearing two odd socks_, Leon mused. _Now I'm worried about being eaten alive. Priorities sure can change quickly. _The bay doors slid open, revealing a large service elevator—basically a moving platform for transporting workers or supplies. They boarded, and Ada tapped another button, sending them descending several floors down. Leon glanced over at Ada. She didn't seem afraid, instead acting almost impatiently eager, like a soldier wanting to complete a long assignment and return to base. It was kinda weird when he—

**WHAM!** Something collided with the platform, sending them both too the floor. Leon turned around, shocked, unbelieving as a gigantic man rose from a crouching position several feet away. Leon froze in shock. The newcomer looked around eight feet tall, probably weighing four hundred pounds, wearing a green army coat, his head bald and shockingly white.

**BLAMBLAM! **Ada's Beretta cracked twice, smacking two bullets into the thing's skull. It turned and looked at her, not displaying any pain at being shot.

"Shoot it!" Ada cried. Leon raised his own pistol, a H&K VP70. Their handguns fired in tandem as the still-functioning elevator slowed to a halt. **BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM! **The barrage of 9mm rounds made it stumble back, but only for a few moments. An enormous fist reached out and rushed at Leon, making the police officer jump back. The door behind them finally opened. Ada fired two more bullets, aiming for the thing's eyes, and the two backed out of the elevator, turned, and ran. The monster strode after them purposefully.

Ada tried to remember where they were. _Down the ladder, a few hallways, then the train! Where's the ladder?! _Leon followed behind her, wondering if she had a plan.

"What is that thing?" Leon asked, gasping for breath as they ran. Ada half-wondered if she should tell him the truth. She knew what it was; a tyrant retriever, sent by Umbrella. What she didn't know was why the thing was after them.

"No idea, but we don't want to get near it!" She said. The little tunnels opened up somewhat, extending their line of sight. Oddly, it reminded her of an office building where she had worked for a few months. Leon slowed down, stopping next to the metal-piping design railing, panting as he looked over. Fifteen feet or so below was another level, but he couldn't see how to get there. Ada looked around, formulating a plan. They had to get down there and to the train.

"There has to be a ladder, or stairs nearby." Ada said, taking the lead. "We can outrun this thing if we keep going!"

"Maybe we could jump." Leon suggested. Ada shook her head.

"It's too far for jumping down to metal. If you land wrong, you could break a leg or twist an ankle!" She said, gesturing for him to follow.

"Wait, I think this'll work!" He took off his belt and looped it around the lower portion of the railing, then climbed over, using the belt as a grip to lower himself over the side, cutting six feet off the falling distance, making it safe enough. He let go and landed all right. Ada glanced around, then followed suit, shoving the pistol into her waist bag before climbing down.

"Which way now?" Leon asked, surveying the area. The area had three different paths leading away, but only one would lead to the train platform. Ada quickly ran from one to another, Leon waiting near the base of the wall, uncertain and waiting for her decision.

"This way!" Ada said, fairly sure.

**WHAM****!**The tyrant retriever leaped down from overhead, smashing into the floor between Ada and Leon, it's eyes locked on the former. Ada didn't waste anytime with shouts or protests, raising her pistol to eye level, aiming for the Tyrant's chest, where its heart should have been.

Shots erupted before she could pull the trigger, bullets ripping into the thing's monster turned, its attention drawn by Leon.

"Ada, run!" Leon shouted, backing away the tyrant, still shooting. "Get to the train!" She glanced at the tunnel, then back at the man who was about to throw his life away for her. _Why can't you let me go? Why can't you just let me fend for myself?! _ She slung the shotgun off her back and aimed.

**BOOM! **The buckshot smashed into the back of the Tyrant's skull, making in stagger forward. It turned around, its attention back at her, ignoring Leon's continued shots. She fired again, the shotgun sounding like a cannon as the noise reverberated off the walls. The monster literally fell to its knees. Ada stepped forward and discharged a final shot at point blank range. It collapsed, twitching. The three shotgun shells had been roughly equivalent to a twenty-seven round burst from an submachine gun, with every round hitting. Leon quickly circled around the downed monster, coming over to her.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. To both their surprise, she embraced him for a moment, the wave of relief making her limbs feel weak. Leon took a few steps toward the hallway she had picked, eager to get out of there. Ada paused, staring at the monster they had just killed.

Several chunks of the skull were now missing, revealing broken wires and what looked like a circuit board—not what she was expecting to see.

"Come'on, let's get out of here before that thing comes back to life!" Leon called, now ten or twelve feet away.

"It's dead, calm down." She laughed. Morbid curiosity tugged, and she reached down and yanked the top of the Tyrant's coat open. The freakish chest had a row of green LED's flickering in unison, flashing repeatedly. She stared for several seconds, wondering if it was indeed dead, only partially registering that the flashes LED were slowing down every second.

"Yeah, tell that to the zombies roaming around the city!" Leon protested. "Let's get to the train!"

The creature looked like a bizarre mix of hardware and mutated flesh, the LED's especially giving the image of a computer. The green lights flashed three more times, then clicked red, grabbing Ada's attention. Her mind flashed back to a cartoon she had seen once, where the hero defeated the evil genius's robot and mere seconds later it--

"Run!!" Ada yelled, turning and lunging back towards Leon.

**KA-BOOM! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End first part. If you enjoyed, leave a review, please. And yes, Umbrella had thoughtfully rigged up some explosives in the Tyrant, so if it died, the explosives would destory the evidence so it wasn't recoverable and traceable.


	2. Chapter 2

A very short part two from Leon's Point of View.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 2**

"Ada!" I repeated, alarm sweeping through me. Her eyes fluttered open, calming me slightly. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" She said, her voice low. I could barely make out her words.

"That thing blew up, as if it was carting a small bomb around. " I glanced down the hallway, back towards where the huge corpse was still burning. "Can you move?" Ada gave a bitter laugh, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I don't… think I'm going anywhere." She muttered, looking away. "You can still get to the train…" A lesson at the academy came back to me vividly, the instructor talking about how important the will to live was.

"Don't talk like that." I ordered, trying to hide the fear that was twisting my gut. "We've gone this far. It's just a short walk and we're out of here." I put a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at me, my worn emotions turning my words into a desperate half-plea, half-order. "No one's getting left behind! No one! You hear that? I'm getting out of here, and as long as you're still breathing you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"Why… not just leave?" She asked. I paused, surprised. She was honestly wondering why. "I'd just slow you down."

"I told you, it's my job." I said, adding a lame joke on afterthought. "Besides, if I left you, who'll keep **me** alive?" I thought I saw a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't believe in love at first sight." She murmured quietly, her eyes drifting shut. "But… Leon, if I did… I'd… say I…" Her words died on her lips. I felt like someone had slugged me in the chest.

"Ada?" I asked, refusing to believe it. "Ada!" I placed two fingers on her neck, looking for a pulse, finding none. I grabbed her wrist and pressed down roughly.

Nothing.

Ada was dead. She was dead, and I was alone again. _I failed everyone…. Claire's on her own. Ben died a horrible death because I left him alone. Now Ada's gone… _I unzipped the small belly bag she was wearing and looked around until I found her driver's license. It went into the small pocket on the inside of my jacket, which was then carefully zippered shut. With tens of thousands dead, Ada would probably just be reported missing. I had to let any family she had know what had happened. I could do that, at least… my composure broke, and I hugged her in a final goodbye.

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a choking sob. My vision blurred, and tears rolled down my cheeks, dripping on the porcelain face I was cradling next to my own. "I'm so, so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the game, he didn't really seem emotional enough for someone who had just witnessed someone's death, did he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three **

_Several minutes later…_

Darkness… it was all I could see. I groaned and blinked again, trying to wake up. A clear spot formed in the middle of my vision, expanding and pushing away the blackness.

The voice spoke again.

"The self destruct system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivating and releasing all locks. Detonation in twenty minutes." Not the speaker I was hoping for. _Damn! Birkin must've activated it, hoping we'd get caught in the blast. She could be almost anywhere, running around with the little vial of g-virus that she had so gleefully waved in my face…_

"Leon?" I called weakly, pushing myself to a sitting position. No one responded—I was alone in the disgusting little tunnel. I looked around. My Beretta 92fs was laying next to me, still loaded. _He wouldn't have left me here to go get help, the train's not far off…_ _did he think I died? _The possibility of him having simply abandoned me surfaced in my mind. I squashed it down easily, knowing that he wouldn't have even considered that.

Whatever the reason, the clock was ticking and I had to get moving. I forced a trembling hand into my bag, and withdrew a syringe. **Epinephrine**, the label read. A dose of synthetic adrenaline, made to keep wounded soldiers alive longer. I removed the cap and carefully tapped it several times to remove any small bubbles. _Now for the hard part. _I jabbed the needle into my leg, crying out in pain, the fluid burning as it went in. Once empty, I removed it gently and lay back down, breathing deeply, waiting for it to take effect.

I didn't have to wait long. A mere ten seconds later energy surged through my limbs with almost alarming speed. I grabbed the handgun and stood, albeit a little unsteadily, and limped down the corridor, heading towards the train, and probably Leon. _That's it. I almost got killed, the insane scientist activated the self-destruct sequence… I'm calling it quits. Wesker's probably labeled me MIA and sent a replacement by now anyway. Besides, I still have the down payment he sent me. _I thought I heard a roar up ahead, then dismissed the idea. _Keep it together Ada, don't start hallucinating._

The cramped little tunnel opened up into a station entrance, the stairway to my left leading down to a lower level that held the train boarding platform. The roar sounded again, followed by gunshots. I limped past the stairs to get a better view, trying to remember the blueprints I had studied days earlier. The path turned into a catwalk overlooking the train station---

---and Leon, trying to avoid the claws of yet another monstrosity. The creature had enormous, almost crab-like arms, a huge, bulging eye on its shoulder, and a tiny, shriveled head next to it. _Mr. Birkin, I presume? Looks like someone decided to do a little self-testing. _The t-virus didn't do that. It had to be g-virus; there wasn't any other possibility. I fought back the urge to shout advice to Leon or shoot and the monster and went straight ahead, looking for a small room. _ There!_

The electronic lock on the door was glowing green, and the door swung open without resistance. Inside was a small armory: assault rifles, shotguns, handguns… and several rocket launchers. _At least something can go right…_ I grabbed one and limped back to the balcony, lugging the heavy weapon with both hands.

"Use this!" I called. My tired, bleeding arms screamed in protest as I heaved the launcher over the metal railing.

It clanged alarmingly as it landed on the concrete but didn't explode. Leon bolted over, set it on his shoulder, and fired. The creature exploded hideously, sending a rain of organic debris around the area. I froze for a few moments. Everything had changed again, in an instant. My hands shook as I retrieved a small vial from my bag and shoved a chunk of mutated flesh into it. _I can complete the mission. Leon can get out alive and I can finish what I came here to do. We both can win. _Crushing disappointment swept over me. Finishing the mission was a win, but not the win I had set my sights on a few minutes earlier.

"Come'on!" Leon yelled over in my direction. Dozens of thoughts raced through my head, trying to decide out what to do. "Let's go!" Leon repeated, a more questioning tone in his voice, wondering who had helped him. He didn't realize it was me… I wish he had. It would have made it harder for me to leave, harder to do the 'smart' thing.

_I'm sorry, Leon. I really wish I could go with you… but I have responsibilities. _I forced myself to remain silent._ You deserve someone better, anyway. _My feet started to move, as if on their own accord. His shouts echoed behind me for several more seconds, tugging me inwardly, making me grateful when his voice eventually faded away, replaced by the every-repeating recorded warning of approaching destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached one hand up and shoved, to no effect. _Let me guess. Someone parked a car on __**this**__ manhole, out of the thousands in the city. _The concrete formed a narrow little tube around me, so I leaned back and braced myself against the opposite side, then shoved with both hands. The slab of metal budged, and I managed to shove it aside. I climbed another few rungs and poked my head up, like a chipmunk scouting for predators. I had emerged in the middle of a small neighborhood, probably not to far from town square. Thankfully, the street was empty. I climbed up, scraping my knees on the asphalt. _Raccoon City, we meet again. _I looked around a few times. A few burning buildings could be seen several miles away, but I doubted the fire would spread much. _Hurry up Ada, get off the streets… _The adrenaline shot was rapidly wearing off, and my wounds felt like they were on fire. My briefing had stated that once airborne, the t-virus burned out in less than twelve hours, but looking at my open wounds, I still felt rather uneasy.

I picked a house that looked empty and didn't have any 'Bob's Security' signs in the yard. A silent alarm to the security company wouldn't matter, but some alarm systems were designed to emit horrendous screeching, and I couldn't risk carriers or worse being attracted by the racket. The two-story stucco I picked looked like a good choice. I circled around, flashlight and pistol out, looking for an ideal break in point. _Bingo._ The house had two driveways and two separate garages, one on each side of the building. I picked the smaller one and tried the door. Locked, but it felt like the doorknob only. I reared back, kicked, and it flew open, splintering with an annoying loudness that seemed to echo in the dead silence.

My flashlight revealed only a darkened rec room, complete with a pool table and mini bar. I found the light switch and flicked it one. Empty. I carefully proceeded upstairs, after dragging some furniture over to the broken door. _That's the last thing I need, someone or something coming in behind me. _I cleared the rest of the house room by room. It was blissfully empty of both dead and undead, much to my relief. Self-patch up came next. There were only a few medical supplies in my bag, but after a little searching, I found a first-aid kit under the sink in the master bathroom. Ten minutes later I headed back to the kitchen, looking like an escapee from the hospital with all the bandages—but the pounding in my head was starting to fade, and the burning sensation coming from my cuts and scrapes had eased, thanks to the mild painkillers and salve packed in the kit. I checked the still-running refrigerator, wondering if my current streak of luck would carry that far over.

It did. The fridge was half-stocked, and I quickly picked several unopened bottles of water, a relatively fresh bag of dinner rolls, and a small box of chocolates. I wolfed down the small meal at the kitchen bar, my spirits rising, preparing me for my next task.

Leon **had** escaped and I **had** acquired a g-virus sample, but my work wasn't over yet. I still had to get to a hotel and meet my contact. He'd confirm the acquisition to Wesker, who would send an chopper to meet us at the extraction point. That was the plan, anyway. With the biohazard wrecking havoc in Raccoon, the contact might have left and written me off for dead. I finished the second bottle of water and glanced at the digital clock on the kitchen stove. My little rest stop had taken nearly half an hour. I didn't have time to waste, but taking a break had been necessary, unless I wanted to risk passing out again—not something I'd be likely to survive, with the virus carriers and rotting dogs prowling the streets and buildings. I tossed the rest of the bread away and reached for the next course of my little meal. A strip of white on top of the box made me pause. '**Save three for Daddy**'was written in blue ink on the piece of tape.

_Should've just gone with Leon…_ _I'd be out of this hell by now,_ I thought wistfully. Reality snapped back at that. _What, tell Wesker I'm resigning and ask for a letter of recommendation? What next? Email him a wedding invitation in a few months? Maybe he'd send me a dozen red roses and a new Corvette. _I rubbed my head, unsuccessfully trying to shake the feeling that I would eventually regret not running off with Leon when I had the chance. _Eventually? Who am I kidding, I'm regretting it now. _I forcefully buried that line of thought down as I strode to the front of the house.

_Forget it. Either way, you're stuck on this road. Focus!_ I peeked out the front windows, checking the area for any of Umbrella's walking science experiments. Nothing was in sight—an eerily wrong thing to be able to say in a populated city. I glanced at the sky. Darkness still covered the city, but dawn would break within the hour. _After I get out of here, I am definitely taking a looong, luxurious vacation. Maybe I could even invite Leon…._ With that thought in mind, I cracked the front door open and slipped out, handgun up and ready as I headed back into the city of the dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there ends this little story, which comes out under 5,000 words. Hope you liked it, please leave a review.


End file.
